Vaporie
by VaporieK
Summary: Vaporie has lost her memory. She works at starbucks. Until she was held hostage by the Joker. Who is this Pyro he speaks of? Why does my best friend lie to me constantly? I don't understand...
1. Hostage

**(DISCLAIMER- i do NOT own any of the Batman characters or settings. I own Vaporie. Aideena belongs to MusicalMayhem1998. The rest of it belongs to DC.**

Vaporie sat in Ms. Cook's science class, being bored. She was also worrying about her science fair project which was due in just a few days. Her friend Jourdain hadn't been around since she started hanging out with Tim Drake. She sighed tiredly. Ms. Cook told her to sit up and pay attention. She would do so for a little while then slowly droop back down in her former position. Her and Jourdain were best friends since fifth grade. Wondering where her best friend was. When the final bell rang she sauntered to the band hall and whipped out her cell. Dialed the number quickly fumbling over the old worn buttons. It rang twice when she answered. "Hello?" her voice rang muffled through microphone on her end. Though it sounded as if she was running her breath seemed to be paced and heavy. "Are you ok? What's going on?" I yelled into the microphone. My brow had become furrowed and ridden with worry and distressed. The line abruptly went dead. The ninth grade bites…. She mumbled. Vaporie ran home. The house was empty as always. She had supported herself always. She was indeed an orphan. This fact didn't seem to bother her as much as it should have though… Quickly dialing the same number again. This time when she answered everything seemed fine. "Are you crazy! You had me freaking out?" I screamed. She was almost as freaked out as the time she woke with amnesia when she was ten with multiple bruises and cuts. Her friend sighed into the phone. "Ummmm Time and I were jogging and I dropped my phone…" Vaporie by now was absolutely livid with fury. "I know you better than that! Jogging during school hours. Yeah sure! You're lying to me AGAIN!" by now a large amount of tears had welled in her eyes. After a moment of silence she spoke in choked sounds "I'm hanging up now." She pushed the end call button and slammed the phone on the ground in her rage. Her knees buckled. Loneliness was consuming her. She stumbled to her feet and sat on the worn couch. Bring her knees to her face and sobbed into her hands. For about an hour and a half in the quiet. Soon she would have to go to work at Starbucks as far as her boss knew she was an appropriate age of sixteen. Not fourteen. She got into her uniform and headed west to the shop . The walk was long about 5 miles on foot. She didn't mind though the night shift was interesting. Many interesting people. One time a group of kids came in they had just finished cosplaying in the nearby park. She broke into a full blown sprint. She was running a tad late. When she was in front of the shop a man in a suit and hat that covered his face caught her by the shoulder. She whipped around "Yes?" a small smirk across the person's face. After a moment she brushed him off and went inside. Her boss towered above her. "You're late Vaporie… Get to work." She shrunk in size for he scared her greatly. "Yes sir." She ran behind the counter. When she began to take orders a man walked in wearing a purple suit. His hair was an odd green color. A large crazy grin spread from ear to ear. This man was familiar. He was the super villain 'the Joker' she tried to remain calm. "Can I help you?" her voice was slightly shaky. He pulled a gun and pointed it at her midsection. Vaporie swallowed hard. "Yeah you can by coming with me." She stepped out from behind the counter. He got behind her and pointed the gun at her back. A purple car was what her shoved her into. While they were driving to their unknown destination. "Why you an obedient little one" his eyes were hard to look at. The off white and red pupils. They were vile. She looked out the darkly tinted windows. We arrived at an abandoned portside warehouse that was previously owned by a large brand name toy factory. She stepped out of the car. "Joker? If you don't mind me asking what do you want from me?" he turned to look her square in the eye. "You are the hostage. For little Pyro.". A quizzical look ran across her face. She was taken in to the building by to girls dressed as go-go slash raggedy- anne dolls. They tied me up and sat me under a harsh light bulb. I tried to look through the light and into dark. I could barely make out the large boxes. A crash that sounded like glass breaking. "Vap!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the dark. I fought against the ropes that held my wrists together. "Jourdain!" I was sure that was who it was. I squinted against the dark. Loud footsteps growing louder in my direction. "Vap, I'm coming!" there was a lot of commotion after that flames were flying everywhere. There were sounds of fists hittingfaces and bodies hitting the floor. Finally a girl wearing a red tank top, black pants that had flames going from the ankles to the knees. By now I was crying and trembling with fear. She untied me and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the exit of the warehouse. When I glanced back I saw Joker passed out on the floor and Robin beating up some thugs. There was a black car waiting for us the girl shoved me inside. "Make room." She said in a light tone I scooted over her and Robin entered the car. I put my knees up and cried into them silently. The girl spoke softly "It'll be ok you're safe now…". We arrived at a large mansion. (Wayne Manor) By the time we got there my crying had stopped. We walked into the house. A man in maybe his mid-forties greeted us. "Hello Vaporie." He said smiling slightly. We sat down on the couch I felt as if all eyes were on me. Finally I looked at the older guy. "Sooo why am I here?" he looked me in the eyes. "You supposed to get to Aideena.. Get her vulnerable so he could kill slash get her. You were a hostage…". "Who's Aideena?" I asked. The girl with the mask motioned wih her hand. Afterwards she removed her mask. It was Jourdain. "It all makes sense now…" I murmured. They spilled the beans. Jourdain had the power to control fire. Tim Drake was the notorious Robin. The older himself was Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman. After everything was revealed I was sworn to keep the secrets. I had no problem with doing so. Walking home with Jourdain was a long and silent walk. When we arrived she tried to… "Hey just wanted you to know I'm sorr-" I stopped her "No, it's fine don't worry about it." And I went inside and locked the locks on the door. Now I knew how alone I was…. My knees buckled. No tears came though. There were none left. I didn't go to school for the three days after… Jourdain and Tim showed up at my house the s econd day but I didn't open the door… Finally on the fourth day I went back. When I saw Jourdaun I didn't even want to speak to her at all…. The lies , the secrets , and the deception. She walked up to me to say hello , but I just turned away. After school I walked through the back way just to avoid the twosome. There were some girls in the back doing drugs and sorts being in such a rough neighborhood what would you expect. They made a blockade in front of my path. "Now, where do you think you're going? They were trying to intimidate me. It wasn't working… My emotionless gaze was starting to make them agitated. Finally one abruptly grabbed my collar. "What's your deal?" I smirked "I have no deal…." my fists clenched. A puddle of water seemed to move when I clenched my fists. When I waved it up. It rose. I summoned it over the girl's head where I released it. She was so startled she let me go. That's when I made a mad dash for it. At the end of the alley Tim and Jourdain were waiting…. "Please, I just want to go home….." I sighed. Tim didn't say anything he just let Aideena do all the talking… "Vap… You can't let what happened yesterday get you all depressed like this. And did I not apologize for lying to you and such?" I averted my gaze from hers. "Yes I replied solemnly. "Kay." She looked at her watch. "Tim we have to go. Bye Vap." She was gone just like that. Right as they were leaving I realized what it was I lacking it was interaction with my friends and those closest to me. I wanted to call them back or beg them to take me with them but remained silent. I didn't have work tonight. Thank goodness. The cold of the night was exceedingly gripping tonight. My triple layering of thin blankets wasn't enough. A small glass of water lie on the small nightstand next to the bed. Which brought back to the almost fight after school today. I stuck out my hand and played with the icy liquid. Moved it around, froze it just by thinking about it, and heated it. Wow. I have a power. Like Jourdain only with water. Immediately I called her from bed. "Hey! Guess what?" "Whaaaaaat" she sounded like she had been sleeping. "I have a power!" she answered "That sounds gr- wait what did you just say?" she muttered through the line. "I can control water. I have a power." She automatically lit up. "That's awesome! You're going to have to show me! When can you come over?" I replied "Now, if it's ok." "Yeah sounds good!" we hung up and I pulled on a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans. My tennis shoes were worn and provided little protection from the cold. Finally when I made it there Jourdain was waiting at the door. "Come on in." we walked into the kitchen. I turned on the faucet and waved the water out. I twisted it and distorted it into different shapes and patterns. Jourdain watched in awe. I froze and hated it to boiling. All the while unknowingly Bruce was watching. He finally spoke startling us "Very nice ,Vaporie.". I dropped the water accidently. "Oops sorry, sir." I picked it up again. He smiled. "No, it's fine." He walked over to me. "Would you like to work with Tim and Aideena as they train and fight crime?" I couldn't believe what he had just asked me. "Yes. That would be great!" I could not contain my joy. He gave me the room next to Jourdain. My first night there was so strange I felt so safe and warm. I felt like I was at home. The next morning Jourdain to get me up. "Wake up!" I practically jumped out of bed. I looked up at her "jerk…" I grunted and got ready apparenty they had morning training every Saturday morning. Also I heard that Bruce is having an indoor pool put in just for me. How nice. We were practicing one on one hand to hand combat. Turns out I'm pretty good for a rookie. Even though I never won I still gave them a run for their money. When we stopped for lunch they each had sandwiches. Lunch was a luxury to me. Lunch wasn't usually on the list of things I could afford. Alfred made a sandwich for me too. I took it and thanked him. I went upstairs too my bedroom. Tough I didn't eat. I called my landlord and gave him my notice. Turned off all my electric and water , etc. When I went back to the training room Tim and Aideena ambushed me. Aideena tackled me. I shoved her off. Quickly I stood up and got into position. Robin bombarded me with several quick jabs which I deflected. I was now winded. But I didn't let that stop me. I threw one hard punch at his middle. He flew backwards "ow" he mumbled. He stood up and shook the attack off. "Very nice. Powerful too." He complimented. After I realized they were finished. "I need a break…" I went and sat on one of the benches to regain my strength. Bruce came to sit next to me. "That was very skillful what you displayed back there. I was surprised." I looked at him. "Thanks." I replied. I took a drink from my water bottle. "Have you thought of a way to use your power in combat?" he asked. "No." I thought but my brain immediately began to run through possibilities. I played with the water from my water bottle. Testing theories and such. Finally I had to sleep. I went to my room on the way there I passed Tim we met gazes but both kept walking not much to say, I guess. End CH1.


	2. First Mission

(**DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the original batman charas! Aideena (MusicalMayhem1998) Vaporie(me) everything is property of DC**

Vaporie wiped some sweat from her forehead. The concentration it took to fight and use her power at the same time was harder than she had anticipated. Robin knew she was about to topple over. He stopped throwing punches. "You ok?" he asked concerned. It must look worse than it felt. "Yeah I just need to catch my breath for a sec" Vap sat on the mat for a moment.

Bruce's point of view.

Vaporie was definitely becoming stronger. Though her struggle is apparent. I just hope she doesn't push herself too far. I think she is ready for a mission with Tim and Jourdain though.

Vaporie POV

Bruce finally asked me to go on a mission… The nerves were eating me alive as I put on my costume. I needed to think of a persona but nothing came to mind. I will have to sleep on it. I stumbled down the stairs. The butterflies weren't helping my coordination. Tonight we were just patrolling but it was still considered a mission. We walked out the front door. Aideena looked back at me. "Nervous?" I nodded. I was trailing behind them. If there was a fight I was to stay out of there way unless they told me to help.

Robin POV

Poor Vaporie, first mission jitters. She had them bad tonight too. She followed silently behind us. We hopped from skyscraper to skyscraper. Surprisingly she didn't have a problem keeping up at all. She was extremely stealthy too.

Vaporie POV

I had a system all worked out. Just do as they do. It was working great too. Until I tripped on a pipe on a roof that was sneakily hiding in the shadows. I skidded across the roof's concrete. They turned to see me recover and jump back to join them. Jourdain asked me "Are you ok. That sounded like it hurt.." I shook my head. "I'm ok. Thanks though." I did feel something hot and wet sliding down my right cheek. I wiped at it and squinted at it. There wasn't much light to come by. I was able to see a short glimpse of a red glint. I was bleeding.

Robin POV

I could see she was bleeding a little on the right side of her face. Should I say something. There wasn't that much blood… "You're bleeding." I pointed though I knew she knew as she squinted at what had slid down her cheek. "Do you want to stop to patch that up?" I asked. She quickly replied "Nah. It's just a little." She smiled. I nodded and pressed forward.

General POV

The threesome jumped from roof to roof. Vaporie seemed to start loosening up after about an hour or so. There was the sound of an alarm going off and they all made a sharp left turn in the direction of the sound.

Vaporie POV

A robbery? Sure did sound like one. When we arrived there it loked like one too. A shady figure was in there pocketing several pieces of fine jewelry. The figure looked like a girl to me but you tell for sure it was too dark.

Robin POV

The culprit was in the middles of his/her plunder. When she/he was finally aware of our presence. The figure turned around. I could only see a little piece of her face. I was able to confirm to myself it was a girl. I could see one of her eyes due to the light outside made by the street lamps. She tossed a surprised look at Vaporie. Did she know Vaporie? Did Vaporie know her? "Vap?" she threw into the dark she did know Vaporie. I looked back at Vaporie and she looked genuinely confused. She didn't know this person. It was clear and then again not so much.

Vaporie POV

I had no clue. Who was this stranger? Yes, she did seem vaguely familiar. I think I may have used to know her. She asked me "What are you doing running around the Bat's kids?" I took a step back. "Who are you?" I grinded my teeth I was becoming frustrated. "Jonathan will be glad to know you're okay. I mean ever since you ran away…." The words were stated so matter-of-fact like it was hard to argue. Was this girl a piece of my forgotten past? "I don't know you." I said flatly. "C' mon Vap you're kidding right. It's me Molly. Molly Jones." She took a step forward and I took a step back. She looked confused now herself. "Did you get amnesia or something?" she almost looked genuinely concerned. "Jonathan will be pleased to know his best pupil is safe. She ran towards me and grabbed my wrist and began to drag me away. "Let go of me!" I barely broke her grip.

Robin POV

Jonathan as in Jonathan Crane. Oh gosh I hope not…. Vap seemed just as confused as Aideena and I were. I hard Vap yell and we ran after the two. Vap was in a fighting stance. Though something was off. She was holding something back. She didn't want to hurt this person. Whoever it was. "I will tell you AGAIN! I DO NOT KNOW WHO THE HECKYOU ARE!" the girl stared back at Vap. Then she was gone. Just like that. She seemed in total shock and disorientation. Poor Vap what a stressful first mission…

Vaporie POV

When we got back home Bruce asked how it went. I couldn't talk about it. But I said he could ask Robin about it. Because I'm not really sure. Was this girl really piece of my forgotten past?


	3. Vaporie Crane?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the original Batman characters. I own Vaporie. MusicaMayhem 98 owns Aideena/Jourdain.

No one really talked about that night after that. Vaporie went into a severe hysterical state along with countless nightmares. She kept saying that someone had kept coming into her room. Out of everyone Bruce was the most concerned. He would sit in her room and she would finally close her eyes and he would leave after about ten minutes or so then she would start screaming all over again. Bruce had an idea that maybe something was sneaking into her bedroom to torment her. So he set up a camera. Nothing was caught and Vap slept soundly through the rest of the night.

Vaporie POV

I don't especially remember the last few days. This is kind of frustrating because everyone said I had been screaming my head off. Apparently I had been having severe hysteria and nightmares. I wish I could remember. Bruce wouldn't let me train today which made me kind of mad. I was fine.. I think anyways. He said I needed to rest up. I was done resting… I just wanted that rematch with Robin. Aideena had taken his side. This made me even more enraged. I stormed off. The glass of water on my nightstand had begun boiling. Reflecting my flaming mood. I calmed down. It's just one day, right?

Robin POV

Bruce wouldn't let Vap train today. I was kind of sad because I was looking forward to our rematch. Though a part of me agreed she did need rest. After the past few days I'm surprised she even walked down the stairs this morning. Aideena had caught a glimpse of my glum mood. "What's wrong , Tim?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Poor Vap…." I answered. She nodded "I wish we knew what was up with her and her nightmares and such…" she patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry you two can have our rematch tomorrow." And she winked at me. What was that about? Did it look like I had a crush on Vap? Nahhhh I didn't. Did I? I don't know. A small blush came to my cheeks and I went over to the training dummies and began to beat the heck out of them.

General POV

The next day was somewhat normal. Vap and Robin had their rematch. Vap finally won she had pinned him down after about 4 and a half minutes worth of all out fighting. Robin would make a few comments here and there but Vap was concentrating. Trying to use her power against him. Finally creating a slick patch of ice underneath his feet. He slipped and that's when she pinned him.

Vap POV

Yay! I beat Robin finally. He gave me a high five. Then asked me if I knew when the pool would be finished. I told him I wasn't sure and he nodded and waved bye to go work on his acrobatics. I went back to my room. I was totally wiped out from our rematch. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my sketchbook. I began to sketch Robin's R in it mindlessly. I laid my head down on it, and fell asleep.

Robin POV

I was kind of worried about Vap. She seemed extra down. I walked up to her room. I knocked lightly on the door. There wasn't any reply. Even though I know I shouldn't I peeked in. She was asleep on her desk. I saw a doodle at the top of the left page. It was my R. It was pretty good too. Why was she drawing that? I examined it closer. Then there was a tap on the window. It swung open. The person who climbed in was Jonathan Crane. What the hell? He saw me and froze. Then he smirked. "Hello." He stepped in. He had several cases of different concoctions of chemicals and fear gas. He came closer and I slugged him. "What are you doing here Crane?" I was standing in front of Vaporie in a kind of protective way. He looked at this and smiled. "You like her don't you?" I grinded my teeth. "You do I can tell. Too bad though. I was here first. She is my daughter after all." the words almost hurt. "Adopted anyways." He stood back up and opened one of his cases. At this point Bruce walked in. "Crane." He shot him a dirty look.

Vaporie POV

There was a slight commotion and my eyes fluttered open. Robin was standing behind me. "Hey Robin. What's up? Why are you in my bedroom? What are you looking at?" I looked around him and saw Jonathan Crane. "Oh my gawd…" she stared at him. Terrified beyond all reason? Yes. Confused? Very. "Uhhh hi…." He smiled at me. "Come on we're going home. "Say what now? I am home." I stood from my desk. "You'll remember soon enough." he threw a fear gas grenade on the floor which exploded on contact. The room filled with the gas. Robin tried to hold his breath long enough to drag me from the room but he couldn't stand the gas. Bruce was waving imaginary bats away while Jonathan pulled me out the window. (not very original I know…-author-)

Robin POV

When I woke she was gone. Wow. That was unexpected. Jonathan knew this. That's why he had attacked tonight. Bruce was sitting on the bed. He had apparently just woke up. "That bastard…" I muttered. Bruce and I took action quickly. We quickly ran down to the batcave and hopped in the Bat Mobile. We searched everywhere. No sign of Crane or Vap. We were finally were running out of options. We had one last place to check. An abandoned mansion outside of town.

Vaporie's POV

I had been given several concentrated doses of fear gas. My mind was swimming with my greatest fears. One of the most prevalent was a picture of Robin in a casket. I screamed out in agony. The feel of loss and guilt were so real. I was blind folded which made these dreams all the more real. I writhed in pain on the wooden floor. I was trying to grasp something. Anything to make it end. I heard a distorted voice. "Now we know what happens when we go against the Scarecrow right?" tears were streaming down my face.

Robin POV

When I heard her scream. I couldn't stand it. I ran to the room. I shoved passed Crane. I removed her blind fold. She was trembling greatly. Fear gas no doubt. Bruce had come in and was taking on Crane. I picked up Vaporie and ran out with her. She was clinging to the fabric of my costume. She whispered "Tim?" her eyes were part way opened. "I'm here you're safe now." She began to sob into my shirt. I held her closer trying to make her feel more guarded. "It's okay. I'm here… It's okay.".

Vaporie POV

I remember Tim taking off my blind fold. The fear gas was still in affect but I felt saved. I remember him carrying me out , but afterwards I think I fell aslpeep…

-author's note. I know I not very original. But I am NOT in this to be popular. I am doing this because I enjoy writing. Say what you will I really do not care. I simply thought I would share what I enjoy with you. Robin is soo adorable.-


	4. Normal? Maybe?

Vaporie Ch 4

After finally recovering from far gas I realized I had been brought back to the manor. Bruce upgraded the security system. I experienced severe paranoia for about a week. After recovering from 3 dayss worth of fear gas. Before anyone was up I went down stairs to make pancakes for everyone. I put on my blue apron and gpt out the needed cooking implements and ingredients. The sun had barely risen when Bruce walked in to get his coffee. "Morning." He greeted. "Good morning. Pancake?" I offered from the stove. "Yes, thank you." I prepared him a plate and got out the butter and syrup. He was reading the newspaper and eating when Robin came down "What smells so good at this hour?" he asked groggily. "Pancakes. Want some?" I asked. "Yes please!" he ran the the rest of the way into the kitchen. I handed him a plate "There you go." I smiled. He graciously accepted and sat down to eat. Jourdain came down last. Perfect timing cause I had just finished hers. I handed her a large stack knowing she would want some because, I knew she loved her some pancakes. While they ate I cleaned up. I wasn't really hungry. Tim came to clean his plate and put it away. "Aren't you going to have one?" he asked curiously. "Nah." I ran upstairs to get ready for training.

Robin POV

Vaporie made breakfast this morning. It was really good. A nice change from cereal. She didn't eat any though. I don't know why. I wonder if Bruce has told her about the finished pool yet? I don't think he has. It'll be fun to see Vap's reaction.

Vap POV

Bruce told me on the way to the training that the pool was finished when I was ready to use it. I was so excited! I hugged and thanked him and ran back upstairs to change into my bathing suit. It was a blue black and white tankini with a skirt. I ran to where the pool was said to be Robin and Jourdain were there already. They hadn't gotten in yet.

Robin POV

Vap was psyched. She was literally jumping up and down. It was nice to see her like that. It had been way too long since I had last see her earnestly smile. We all dove in at once. Vap created huge waves that would swallow us up. Along with fearsome whirlpools. Once she had even made a portion of the pool a giant hot tub. Her power was neat. Beautiful even…. What? Did I just think that? No I refuse to. Anyways it was fun.

Jourdain POV

They were so obviously crushing on each other….. They act like they don't like each other that way but…. Never mind…. It is cute though.

Vap POV

After a workout in the pool I was drained I had never used my powers so extensively before. We all headed up to our rooms. I had a bad gut feeling all of a sudden. I cautiously opened the door to my room and peeked in. My phone was going off. 5 new messages. The first three were from a girl named Molly. Wait Molly as in the jewelry thief from my first mission? The last two were from someone named Irene. They all were asking me to come back. Saying that Jonny was worried. Who were these people?

General POV

That late evening Bruce called all three kids to the large living room for a group meeting. "It's August again folks. School has been out for 3 months. Time to go back." Vap almost looked like she was about to cry. Jourdain held a similar expression. Tim was just like 'Oh well….'. Alfred had gotten all our supplies ready. We all had the same schedules except for P.E. during fourth period.

Vap POV

Oh great. Another year of torture. Joy I just found out they run to school. Joy joy joy.

Author's note- You are gonna love the next chapter!


	5. No Way

Vaporie Ch 5

General POV

The three teens ran to the crowded junior high school as fast as they could. They all had overslept. "Who was supposed to set the alarm again" Tim asked. Vap flushed and looked to her empty left side. "I don't remember.." she lied sheepishly. The other two looked at her annoyed. They quickly grabbed their schedules which had been synced by Bruce's hand. They all jogged to their first class Spanish. An eccentric teacher waited at the door for them. "HOLA!~~~~" Vap just about toppled over from surprise. "EEEKKKK!" Aideena shrieked. Robin just made the other two look bad… "Hole como estas usted?" he spoke fluently. When the teacher was distracted for a moment Vap whacked him on the head. He fell to the ground. She whispered "You kiss up….." she murmured.

Vap POV

Robin knows Spanish? We took our seats. They were all next to each other. Apparently we were a 'group'. People obviously wanted to join our 'group' which was fine with me. Robin… not so much. He would make them feel uncomfortable. (on purpose) They would take shelter behind me. We would talk and chat. Every once and awhile Tim would shake his head real fast at me. He didn't approve of letting people in our circle.

Robin POV

Was Vap insane? She would talk to people so openly. What if these kids were in with the Joker or Crane. Could she not see the chance of unveiling her secret identity? Oh well maybe let her have this week to be normal then I'll let her know it's not safe. Aideena was just as bad as Vap. When it came to talking to everyone. I have a feeling neither will be doing to well in their core subjects. They always doodle and never pay attention.

Vap POV

Our second class was American History with Mr. Avila. He was kind of funny. I wasn't paying attention all the time. I was soooo caught up in my doodles. There was this one boy. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was kind of baby faced. Every now and again I would catch him looking at me. He was kind of cute.

Robin POV

Was Vap catching the attention of Aaron? He's that kind of arrogant kid from last year's math class. We don't get along. I never have liked him. After class he walked up to Vap. He asked her who she was and just asked her about her summer. She acted not very interested? I wonder what's up?

Vap POV

I will ot be charmed into this. If he really liked me he would make time to see me later on. Anyways I like someone already… I think…. I looked at my feet as we walked to science third class. Ms. Cook is hilarious! Her jokes are so original! It was nice to get my mind off some things for a little while. We jogged all the way to P.E. Tim had the guy's cass. Obviously we would be in the girl's class. We went into separate gyms. We were running today to see how out of shape we were. Jourdain and I were the fastest. Mostly because we had been training most of the summer. Ich…. I'm all sweaty… I tried my best afterwards to freshen up… Perfume, water, and a brush, along with deodorant… Maybe I won't run so hard next time… We slugged from the gym to meet up with Tim He was waiting on us. "What took so long?' he asked "we are girls. We don't enjoy stinking…." We retorted. I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria. So I went to the band hall instead. Like last year. That guy.. Aaron I think was in there. He sat next to me while I warmed up on my flute. I was starting to become slightly agitated. "Do you need something?" I asked eager to shoot him down. "Yeah, I want you to come to the movies with me on Saturday." I was kind of surprised. A couple of his friends who weren't really paying attention before were now eagerly listening. "Pass." I shot him down calmly. He just about fell over. It wasn't the answer he was expecting. His friends were now giggling and chatting amongst themselves. He replied "You sure?" I nodded "Yeah there is already someone I like." I replied not even giving him eye contact. He walked out of the band hall. Whatever.

Robin POV

I decided to see what Vap was doing. While I was approaching the band hall I saw Aaron storm out with a face the shade of a tomato. Vap was practicing and a couple groups of kids were chatting eagerly about something. I heard bits and pieces "Can you believe her?" I heard one of Aaron's friends murmur and motion to Vap. I sat next to her "What's up?" she turned to me. She looked kind of distressed. Her cheeks were lsightly red. "Hey… what happened?" she jumped up to put her flute away. "SO what happened?" she looked at me sheepishly. "Well…. That guy asked me out." She started. Oh please don't say…."I told him no. That there was already someone I liked." I looked at her with curious eyes "Who do you like then?" she looked at her feet. "You…" those words were like a burden lifted off my shoulders. I took her in my arms. "Same.".


	6. Drowning?

DISCLAIMER –I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, JONATHAN CRANE, ROBIN (TIM DRAKE), they belong to DC comics. Aideena belongs to MusicalMayhem1998.

Vap POV

He actually likes me too! I cannot believe this… It was only the first day of school… Wow how crazy is that? When he finally let me go we both blushed and made our way to the cafeteria together. We sat with Aideena who seemed thoroughly annoyed with us. 'Where were you two!" We both just shrugged. I started giggling uncontrollably. Aaron was sitting behind us, and was now glancing over his shoulder.

Aideena was now more confused. Tim was blushing. "Well….." he started Aideena looked at Aaron "Did he ask her out?" I nodded. Now laughing, not giggling. Tim now even more red, "And also…." Aaron was now obviously listening in on us. Finally putting it out there "Tim and I are…" unable to finish the sentence before Jourdain erupted "Finally! Thank you!" she smiled and banged her fist on the table "It's about time you two!" she joked. Tim put his arm around me. Shortly after Ms. Chavez called us on that display.

At our next class we all just talked our math teach was just going to give us and A for the first day. Cool. I guess you could think that. We all had decided to take algebra 2 and test our knowledge that Alfred had supplied us against the system of Gotham's public education. They never stood a chance.

In band it was incredibly exciting! Our teach Ms. Monroe is an excellent band director. She sat me first chair flute. Aideena first chair clarinet. And Tim second chair saxophone. He just couldn't match Abigail, who was an amazing saxophone player.

On our walk home Bruce rolled up beside us I the Batmobile "Trouble. Hop in." we all piled in the car. Aideena sat in the middle… On purpose just to pick on us. Bruce could sense that something was up. As Aideena and I giggled at Tim's face. "Something happen?" I nodded. My head now tilted and a sigh escaped. "SO what's the trouble? " Tim finally asked.

"Scarecrow." Crying out in panic "No!" I yelled. Bruce assured me "We'll be there. I'm you'll be fine. Just stay close to me. Okay?" I nodded wiping my cheeks.

We rolled up at an old abandoned emergency center. Our costumes were already under our clothes. I out on my mask, even though it won't do any kind of good… Bruce walked in first. Tim let me go in behind him. My hands wouldn't stop shaking. It was freezing cold inside. I rubbed my arms trying to create some friction. Aideena a d Robin were in a fighting stance. I looked back and mimicked them. "Ah, it's the Batman!" a voice exclaimed. Batman remained quiet.

"I was just some medicine,…. For a patient of mine. I swallowed hard as I felt as if cold eyes were boring into me. Within two seconds the goons were upon us. I was fighting alongside Batman trying to stay close to him. A goon was trying to take me away from the rest of our group. Grabbing my wrist I fought against his strong grip. "No!" I screamed and broke loose. But I fell backward on my butt. Rushing to my feet I used some water from a leaky sink to freeze his feet to the floor. As he broke free, I quickly uppercut to his chin. He flies back astonished and the switches to enraged. Charging me full force, he knocked me to the ground and started punching my face hard. I screamed, but no noise came out.

I heard Crane shout and toss something to the goon. It was a syringe. Trying with all my strength to break free of him. He stabbed my arm with the solution of unknown content.

I was now crying as Bruce shoved the guy off. "Batman…." I sobbed. Hallucinations of all sorts. I was drowning, in a thick darkness. I knew my eyes were closed, but they refused to open my hands were uo searching for something to grasp on to.

I saw little holes in the blackness, they each showed a new horrifying image… Either a distant memory of a house on fire. Aideena, Robin, or Batman injured critically in a hospital bed. Crane, so many of crane. Or it was me, standing above a body with blood on my hands.

Rolling out of bed the next morning, and falling to the floor with a thud. "Dear lord!". The blue carpet was soft and warm as I rubbed my face in it. After rolling on back with a content sigh I saw Jourdain, Tim, and Bruce and containing their laughter. I blushed and grabbed the blanket from my bed and wrapped myself up. Jourdain was now trying to tickle me through the blankets and had me pinned down "Stop it! " I giggled.

Whe we all rushed down for morning training I was still a little groggy. I stood up straight after watching my horrid posture. The room's lighting was dimming greatly as Aideena and Robin entered.

-Author's note- Wewt for Batman Band Geeks! :D


End file.
